


Let’s Find A Place Where Happiness Begins

by unadulteratedhacylover



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Doctor Judy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Mild Smut, Post Season 2, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reunion, Roadtrip, Semi-Slow Burn, Three Years Later, ex-lovers, mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedhacylover/pseuds/unadulteratedhacylover
Summary: It has been 3 years since they landed on Alpha Centauri. 3 years since Don West left on the Endurance headed back to Earth and 3 years since he kissed Judy Robinson goodbye. But Don West is back and Judy Robinson isn't the girl she was back then.Future fic with a semi-slow burn, friends to lovers vibe. Canon-compliant through Seasons 1 and 2.
Relationships: Don West & Ava, Don West/Ava, John Robinson/Maureen Robinson, Judy Robinson & Don West, Judy Robinson & Penny Robinson, Judy Robinson/Don West, Judy Robinson/Original Character(s)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 104





	1. Past is Present

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title comes from the Jonas Brothers "Only Human" song.

“Hey, Doc. We’ve got one coming in on transport. A mechanic, abdominal burns. Should be here in about five.”

Judy looked up from her inventory log to the nurse standing at the entrance of the medical tent. “Thank you, Allison. Do we know what from?”

“One of the cooling pipes blew on the transport ship from the Endurance just after launch. He managed to fix it but not before he sustained burns from the steam.”

“Do we know the patient’s name? Maybe I can bring his profile up before he gets here.”

“Last name is West.”

Judy froze. “ _Don_ West?” she asked, trying to keep the note of hope out of her voice.

“That sounds right,” Allison said. “Do you know him?”

Judy laughed. “You could say that. When the Resolute was attacked and our Jupiters’ crashed landed on that planet, he was one of the survivors. He later ended up on our ship and spent 7 months with us when our ship got sucked into that black hole. He…he was pretty much a part of the family.” She smiled wistfully. “I haven’t seen him in three years. I was just a teenager when we met.”

“Wow. I mean, I heard the rumors about you Robinsons but it’s all true, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Judy laughed again. “Yeah, unfortunately, it is.”

There was a rumbling of a Chariot pulling up outside the tent and Allison smiled at her. “Your patient is here. I’ll leave you to it then.” She backed out of the tent leaving Judy alone.

Judy remembered the last time she had seen Don. It was three years ago, only 2 weeks after they had landed on Alpha Centauri. A second ship, the Endurance, had been sent from Earth to shuttle more people to the planet once it was clear the Resolute had not made it to its destination. Almost ten months past their original arrival date, the Resolute’s passengers started to arrive in scattered groups. Judy and the children came first, the Robinsons and other survivors almost 2 months later. It was a bittersweet reunion. Many had not survived the robot attack and escaped like her parents and Don did.

As his job required, Don had been assigned to the Endurance crew and set to fly off back to Earth two weeks later. He broke the news to them a week before he was set to leave, the night Maureen and John invited him over for dinner. Judy’s heart had broken. She had been harboring a secret crush on Don since they had gone searching for the fuel from Don’s Jupiter. They had become thick as thieves after that and Judy had thought, wished, hoped that there was maybe something there between them. But nothing had ever happened and so she held her feelings inside as they made their way through space and back to the Resolute. But that night, after their meal was finished and Don was ready to head back to his temporary housing in the next settlement over, Judy knew if she had something to say, she needed to say it now cause she may never see Don West again.

“I can drive you back to the camp.” Her voice was quiet, but he still heard her over the conversations going on all around them.

“Sounds like a plan, princess,” he said with a wink. That one gesture sent Judy’s heart pounding against her rib cage even as he turned to answer Penny’s question and she forced her eyes back to the plate in front of her trying to calm her nerves.

Once they were on their way in the Chariot and Judy turned off the main road out onto a large grassy field, Don turned to her, confused.

“Detour?”

“Just a small one,” she said, smiling.

“I’m intrigued, Doc. Deviating from the path is not your style. Seems I’ve been a good influence on you.”

“Good?” She laughed. “Don’t you mean bad?”

“Nope. You heard me right. Good influence. Everyone needs a little deviousness in their life.”

“You are ridiculous, you know that?”

“Yeah, but you love it.” Judy just rolled her eyes.

“Look,” she said a moment later, pointing at the view in front of them. “We’re here.”

Ahead of them was an enormous lake. Even though it was night, the water was a bright blue, bluer than it should have been in the moonlight. When Judy stopped the Chariot and they got out, Don turned to her and grinned. She could see the excitement on his face, and she knew she made the right choice bringing him here.

“The water…it’s bio-luminescent…like the seaweed on the water planet where we were stranded.”

She nodded, reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him down the embankment toward the shore, her own excitement evident on her face. “Come on!”

Don followed her willingly, his large hand holding hers tightly. She realized it was the first time she had held his hand in hers. It was warm and calloused, and her hand fit perfectly in his. The thought crossed her mind that this should have felt awkward, but instead it felt comfortable and normal as if they had done it a thousand times. She looked over to see Don looking at her with a strange look on his face, curiosity maybe? Wonder? Intrigue? Whatever it was, it unnerved her, and she lost her footing on the gravelly beach.

“Whoa, you okay, princess?” Don caught her before she managed to fall. When she righted herself, she went to let go of Don’s hand, but he refused. “Nope. Not letting go of this just yet.”

Judy could feel the blush spreading across her cheeks and thanked the heavens that it was dark out. As they walked down to the water line, she snuck another peek at Don through her lashes. She could feel the energy between them changing, Don’s touches becoming more frequent, his words looser. And then she realized for the first time they were utterly and truly alone. No other colonists around, no family, not confined to the Resolute or the cramped quarters of the Jupiter. Just Judy Robinson and Don West. It was thrilling and terrifying all the same time.

They stood in silence staring out at the lake, Don still holding her hand. It was idyllic and peaceful, and Judy knew that when she came here after this, she would only think of this moment, standing here with Don in the moonlight.

“Are you scared?” she asked, her voice almost a whisper in the stillness. “To go back up there, I mean. After everything that just happened, what we went through, doesn’t it scare you?”

She turned to look at him, but he was still staring out at the water. He reached up to rub at the back of his neck with his free hand and Judy could see the uneasiness he felt at the thought.

“I’m terrified, Judy. When you disappeared with the children and we couldn’t find you…I thought…I thought I’d never see you again. I thought we’d never make it here. Those robots are still out there. What happens if they find us again? What if something else finds us?” He finally looked at her and she could see the fear, the uncertainty in his eyes.

“There’s no way you can stay?”

“I tried. But when I confessed, the option of putting a request in to stay was taken away. I have to serve out the remaining three years of my contract or go back to Earth and serve jail time. And I sure as hell didn’t want to do that.”

She would have chosen the same, but it didn’t make the situation any better. Three years was a long time. To go from seeing someone every day for over 7 months to not being able to see them for three years was a big difference.

“I’m going to miss you,” she said, turning to face him fully.

Don pulled her into a hug, cradling her against his chest. He buried his face in her hair as she wrapped her own arms around his waist.

“I’m going to miss you too, Judy,” he whispered, his lips brushing the shell of her ear. He placed a soft kiss on the patch of skin just underneath and Judy froze. “I’ve wasted so much time. We should have done this sooner.”

Was he saying what she thought he was saying? She looked at up him and saw him looking down at her with such intensity, she had to force herself not to look away. And then before she knew it, Don’s lips were on hers, his hands in her hair and it was everything she had imagined kissing him would be.

Judy shook her head, bringing herself back to the present. _That kiss._ She had thought of that moment many times over the past three years and now Don West would be walking through her door any second now.

“I got it. I can walk. I’m not an invalid. Geez, you people are really paranoid. Ambulatory. Do you not know what that means? It means –“ Don’s rant came to a screeching halt the moment he stepped into the medical tent and spotted Judy. He stared at her, speechless.

Judy knew what he must have seen. She looked different. At twenty-two, she was still slim, but her body had filled out, womanly curves now where she had none before. Gone was the spacesuits and uniforms. She still had to wear her lab coat, of course, but she was wearing regular clothes now beneath it, form fitting and feminine. And her hair was down. She wore it that way now most days, her curls wild and free.

“Judy…”

“Hi, Don.” She walked over to the nearest patient bed. “Why don’t you come on over and let me look at that burn first and then we can catch up?” She was surprised at the levelness of her voice especially because she felt anything but steady at the moment.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” He hopped up onto the bed and Judy winced as she got her first glimpse of the raw, blistered skin. It covered the right side of his abdomen just below his rib cage, the patch of skin about the width of Don’s large hand. The heat had burned the fabric of his shirt away, but the edges of it clung to the angry skin and Judy knew it was not going to be a fun process removing it.

“Let’s get this shirt off of you.”

“Things I’d never thought I’d hear Judy Robinson say to me,” Don said, a ridiculous grin on his face.

“I see you haven’t changed one bit,” she replied, holding back her laughter.

“Why mess with perfection, princess?”

And there it was. The nickname she loved and hated all the same. Loved because it was reserved only for her. He had never called Penny princess and it had always made her feel special when he used it. But at the same time, she hated it. Hated that it came off sometimes as a childish endearment, meant to sound as if he only viewed her as one of the Robinson children and not the woman she was. But she knew better now. Don _had_ seen her as a woman. He had made that clear the last time they had seen each other.

Judy grabbed the scissors off the tray next to the bed and carefully cut away the fabric around the wound. She could feel Don’s eyes on her, but he said nothing and for that she was grateful. She needed all her concentration right now when she was this close to him. She placed the scissors back on the tray then grabbed the hem of his shirt.

“Arms up.”

Don complied but he let out a sharp intake of breath when he lifted his right arm. Judy lifted his shirt very carefully over his head and tried not to let her eyes linger. Muscled chest, ripped abs, smattering of dark hair from his chest to his abdomen leading right down beneath the waistband of his pants. She turned away abruptly her mind set on gathering all the necessary supplies. Antibiotic shot. Check. Burn spray. Check. Wound sealant. Check. Sanity. Absent.

When she returned to Don, he was leaning back on his elbows, allowing her easier access to his wound.

“So, you’re the top Doc around here?” he asked as she began to dress his wound.

“You could say that. I’m no longer an intern. I’m a full-fledged doctor now,” she said.

“Well, you were always Doctor Robinson to me.” She could hear the sincerity in his voice. And then he gave her that look. The Don West full on stare. The one that he had given her that day all those years ago in the Chariot when they were driving Evan back and she had known that she was going to be in big trouble when it came to him.

“You’re all set,” she said.

Don looked down at his abdomen, inspecting her handiwork. “Good job, Doc.” He hopped down off the table and grabbed his shirt, slipping it over his head. “You’ve gotta let me – ‘

“Doc! We’ve got three coming in. Rock slide over in the valley. Two are in critical condition.” Allison’s voice cut off Don’s words and Judy instantly went into doctor mode.

“Okay. Find Lawson and Jeremy. I’ll start getting the trays and supplies ready. We’re going to need all hands on deck.” Allison gave her a quick nod before disappearing out of the tent to find the two men. She turned back to Don. “I’m sorry. Maybe we can catch up another time?”

“Yeah, sure. Looks like you’re gonna have your hands full here in a moment.” He walked over to her and to Judy’s surprise gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. “It was good seeing you, Judy. I’ve missed you.” He disappeared out of the tent leaving her standing there, stunned. Then she realized time was ticking and she needed to start getting set up for her patients.


	2. In the Light-Years Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hadn’t been jealous seeing him with Ava. She had no right to be. There had been three years and light-years of space between them. She had lived her life just as he had.

Don walked out of the medical tent still in disbelief. Judy _freaking_ Robinson. He had known she was here, of course. But he had assumed she was still living in the 24th colony with the rest of the Robinson clan and practicing there as well. What he didn’t expect was to walk in and see her standing there looking like _that_. She had always been beautiful. That had never escaped Don’s notice. But now she was stunning. There was an air of confidence, absolute surety of who she was, that made her even more appealing. And he had _definitely_ taken notice.

He wanted to know how she had gotten here in the 29th colony. What had she done in the three years between? How were Maureen and John? Penny and Will? Was she seeing anyone? Did she like Alpha Centauri?

He felt like he had to get to know her all over again and at the same time, it felt like nothing had changed. Before they had been interrupted, he had hoped he would be able to get that opportunity, but like it always did, life got in the way. This time, though, there was no rush, no fear that one of them would be sent away off planet or hurtling through space. They were both here on Alpha Centauri for good and he would take his time getting to know Judy Robinson all over again.

Don made his way down the street and into the Worker Housing Unit where he would be staying. The 29th colony was still under construction. While families were still being ushered into the 28th colony, workers were getting the next colony ready for future residents. Right now, the Medical tent, Worker Housing Unit, and about a dozen family housing units were completed, as well as a partial road. Electricians, mechanics, engineers, architects, laborers of all sorts and the medical staff were the only occupants in the area.

The colonies themselves were like micro-cities, fully functioning with all amenities, but built to be eco-friendly and sustainable. They were determined not to do to Alpha Centauri what they did to Earth. Singles were housed in micro-apartments, families in family housing units which were homes built no larger than 1,000 square feet. Chariots were the mode of transport with workers sharing communal ones. It was a unique and optimistic concept and so far, it was working.

The apartment Don was assigned to was small, not much bigger than the room he had on the Jupiter. It did, however, have its own private bathroom and a kitchenette, so he guessed that was a plus. He dropped down onto the bed, careful not to hurt his side. He ran his fingers around the edges of the dressing, his mind going back to Judy’s fingers against his bare skin. This whole day had turned out so differently from what he imagined it would be. As he lay there, he could feel the exhaustion of the day washing over him. Before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep, images of Judy running through his mind.

\----

Judy stepped outside the medical tent and swiped a hand across her brow, wiping away the sweat. That had been rough. They had been able to save the two men, but the third…he hadn’t been so lucky. She had done all she could, but his injuries were just too severe. She took a deep inhale of fresh air in an effort to remove the tang of blood that permeated her nostrils.

“Jude, you okay?”

She tried not to cringe at Lawson’s use of her family’s nickname for her. When they had first started dating, she had invited him over to her parents’ house for dinner and he had heard her father and Penny call her Jude. Right after that, he had started slipping the nickname into their everyday conversations. She had kindly told him she preferred to be called by her first name, but he insisted on the moniker despite her wishes. She let it go while they were dating. But now, it just grated on her nerves.

“I’m fine,” she said, a little more testily than she would have liked.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t save him,” he said, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a quick squeeze.” She stepped away from him, but he said nothing. “I know tomorrow is your birthday. Why I don’t take you out for dinner to celebrate?”

She stared at him for a moment trying to understand what he didn’t get. They had been broken up for three months now. She told him that she just didn’t see their relationship going anywhere, that she only viewed him as a friend and nothing more. He hadn’t taken it well. He had been angry, confused, but in the end, he had agreed, and he had given her space. Two months went by and she thought everything was fine. Now he wanted to be friends and she allowed him that courtesy. But then moments like this kept happening, moments where he wanted to inject himself back into her life as if nothing had ever ended between them and she started to rethink the whole “friends” thing.

“I’m actually having dinner with my family.”

“Maybe I can come over after? Share a glass of wine and some dessert?”

“Lawson, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Jude, I know – “

“Please stop calling me Jude. I’ve asked you that before and I really don’t like it.” She was trying to keep her cool, she really was, but it wasn’t working. She needed to get out of here and away from him before she snapped. “I’m going to go home now. I’ve had a long day and I’m exhausted. I’ll see you in two days when I return.”

Judy turned on her heel and strode back into the tent, grabbed her purse and then walked out, right past a stunned Lawson and down the road to her unit. She was done being nice to him. Because being nice obviously wasn’t working.

\----

The beeping of her video screen drew Judy’s attention as she was pouring her coffee the next morning. She set her cup down and walked over to the screen on the wall pushing the button to turn it on. Her father’s face appeared on the screen and a second later Penny jumped into the frame behind him.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JUDE!” they both yelled at the top of their lungs and Judy burst out laughing.

“Thank you, guys. I love you both.”

“You’re still coming tonight, right?” her dad asked.

“Of course. I can’t wait to see everyone.” It had been almost two months since she had seen her family face to face, and she missed them. “Oh, you’ll never guess who came in as a patient yesterday.”

“Who?” John asked.

“Was it someone famous?” That, of course, was Penny.

“No. But if it was, you’d be the first to know, Pen. I promise.”

“Well, are you gonna tell us or not?” Her dad and Penny were both now leaning towards the screen waiting eagerly for her answer.

“Don,” she said, and she couldn’t hold back the smile from her lips.

“He’s back?”

“Oh, Judy, you have to bring him!”

“I agree with Penny. Why don’t you invite him tonight? I mean, if you want to. It’s your party after all.”

Judy hesitated. Did she want to invite him? Would it be awkward? Yes, she did want to spend more time with Don and her parent’s place was an hour and a half ride away. They would have plenty of time to catch up in the Chariot. But would he even want to come? She was overthinking this. Don was like family.

“I’ll ask him,” she replied. “And I will see you guys later.”

“I love you, Jude.”

“I love you too, dad.”

The video screen went black and Judy sat down on the couch behind her. Well, that changed things. Her birthday had definitely gotten a bit more interesting. She’d find Don, deliver in the invite and not get her hopes up. He could always be busy. He could just flat out say no. But Judy hoped the answer would be yes.

\----  
  


“Haven’t you missed this?”

The words were whispered against his lips as Ava slid her hand down between their bodies and beneath the waistband of his pants. Don’s hips jutted forward at the contact and he had to admit, yes, a part of him had missed this.

It had been a year since he had seen Ava. The two years prior to that that they had spent on the Endurance had been what neither of them wanted after the horror of their time on the Resolute. But they were stuck in space, relegated to ferrying passengers back and forth from a dying planet to a thriving one knowing that it was not yet their time to step onto solid ground permanently. He was missing Judy with a fierceness he couldn’t control, and Ava was grieving over the man she loved and lost in the robot attack. And so, they gravitated towards each other naturally, trying to fill the voids in their hearts.

It was just sex, had only ever been just sex, but something about it this time felt wrong to him. Still, he let the sensations wash over him, let Ava’s hands work him as his head thudded back against the wall and his eyes fluttered shut. She began feathering kisses across his cheek, down his neck, her free hand coming up to cup his face and turn his head toward her lips. He made no move to touch her, his hands flat against the wall behind him as if his body was saying “Danger” just like Will’s robot used to. But again, he didn’t stop her, didn’t walk away. He let himself get lost in the warmth of her hand around him, her lips sliding against his jaw.

The sound was almost imperceptible, so minute, so miniscule, the fact that his brain focused enough through his lust to recognize it was a miracle. And yet he heard it. An intake of breath. His eyes shot open and he found himself gazing directly at Judy, her beautiful frame standing stock still in the doorway, hand still on the knob. For a moment, neither one of them moved, locked in a stare so intent, he couldn’t look away even if he wanted to.

“Judy…” Her name slipped from his lips of its own volition. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ava look up at him, then follow his gaze to the woman in the doorway.

“Well, if it isn’t the little Robinson girl.”

The words came out spiteful, a tone he didn’t recognize from his friend’s mouth. It broke them both out of their trance and he could see the anger rising on Judy’s face at the barb. 

“I didn’t realize you were… _busy_. Marco told me you were back here filling out paperwork. I see he was mistaken. I’ll talk to you later, Don. Sorry to interrupt.” Then she turned and strode out of the room.

“Judy, wait!”

He pushed Ava away from him, righted his clothing and turned to the other woman.

“She’s my friend, you know. You could at least show her some respect.”

He was relieved to see the embarrassment on Ava’s face at his comment. The pettiness of her words to Judy surprised him. Yes, Ava had always been a little rough around the edges. She had to be as a female mechanic. But she had never been rude or disrespectful to anyone. Her hostility towards Judy was completely unwarranted.

Don bolted out of the office and to the garage looking for Judy. He finally caught up with her as she was making her way through the main garage doors and out to the street.

“Judy, wait.” He stopped her with a gentle tug on her elbow.

She looked down at Don’s hand on her elbow and back up at his face and tried not to blush. She hadn’t been jealous seeing him with Ava. She had no right to be. There had been three years and light-years of space between them. She had lived her life just as he had. But seeing Don like _that_ – aroused – was making her think things she really shouldn’t be thinking in this moment.

“That wasn’t what it looked like,” he said.

She raised an eyebrow as if to say “Oh, really?”

“Okay, that was exactly what it looked it.” They both laughed. “I don’t know why I said that.” He was rubbing the back of his neck, a sign that he was nervous.

“We’re grown-ups, Don. We have relationships and sex. We should be able to be comfortable talking about it. That’s what friends are for, right?”

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s just, it’s you. It just feels…”

“Awkward?”

“Exactly.”

“Don,” she said, walking up and laying a hand on his arm. “I’m not that nineteen-year-old girl you walked away from three years ago.”

Don raked his gaze up and down her body slowly and she felt heat rising within her. _No. We are supposed to be friends. How I am supposed to just think of him as a friend when he looks at me like that?_

“Trust me, I’ve noticed.”

She took a step back from him as she cursed her traitorous body.

“Anyway,” she said, changing the subject. “I came to find you to see if you had plans for dinner tonight. I’m heading over to my parent’s place and they wanted me to invite you to join us.” She didn’t know why she left off that fact that it was her birthday, but she did.

“Pass up a chance to hang out with my favorite family? No way! I’m in. Just tell me where and when, princess, and I’ll be there.”

They made plans to meet up outside his apartment at five-thirty to accommodate the hour and a half long drive to her parents’ house. She'd be stuck in a Chariot with Don all that time. Would they run out of things to talk about? She threw that thought away. If there was one thing she knew about Don West, it was he never ran out of things to say. This was going to be a very interesting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show just a little glimpse into the backstory on Judy and Don's lives for the past three years. They'll be more Judy/Don interaction in the next chapter. :)


	3. In a Sea of Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why didn’t you tell me?”
> 
> “I don’t know.” She shrugged. “I guess I didn’t want you to feel obligated to say yes.”
> 
> “Judy Robinson, if I ever say yes to you, it won’t be out of a sense of obligation. It will be because I want to be with you.” She turned to look at him. “Got it, princess?”

Judy smoothed down the fabric of her skirt as she pulled the Chariot up in front of the building. She had chosen the jeweled toned dress on a whim and now she felt nervous and way too overdressed.

It had been a spur of the moment purchase. She and Lawson had spent the weekend in Colony 15 touring and tasting at Alpha Centuari’s first winery. Lawson had wanted to spend the afternoon relaxing but she had wanted to explore the town, its little shops and bistro’s reminding her of her senior trip to Italy right before they left Earth. She had wandered into the dress shop and the brilliant blue dress had called out to her the instant she saw it. The second she put it on, she knew she had to have it. The sleeveless halter showed off her arms and the plunging neckline showed just the right amount of skin but not too much to be scandalous. It hugged her waist then flared out at the hips creating a swinging skirt that fell to just below her knees. It was beautiful but pricey. For once, she let herself indulge and she left the shop with it that day. One year later and it was still sitting in her closet. That was until tonight.

Don stood waiting for her on the sidewalk in dark jeans and a black leather jacket. It reminded her of how he looked the Christmas they spent stranded on the water planet, rugged and handsome. But now, he was devastating. She pushed the button to open the Chariot’s doors but kept her hands on the steering wheel in an effort to calm her nerves. As Don climbed in, he let out a low whistle.

“Doc. Lookin’ good. Did I miss something? Is this supposed to be a more formal occasion? I can go up and change.”

“No, no. You look good. I just felt like getting dressed up because…it’s my birthday.”

Don stared at her dumbfounded as she finally pulled the Chariot away from the curb and out into the street.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know.” She shrugged. “I guess I didn’t want you to feel obligated to say yes.”

“Judy Robinson, if I ever say yes to you, it won’t be out of a sense of obligation. It will be because I want to be with you.” She turned to look at him. “Got it, princess?”

Judy nodded, then turned her eyes back to the road. They sat in silence for a few minutes, a million thoughts running through her head. In many ways, he was the same Don she had know all those years ago. But at the same time, he was softer, less sarcastic, and when he was saying things like he just said, Judy found herself at a loss for words. She was glad when he was the first to break the silence.

“So, how did you end up all the way out here?”

Judy told him of finishing her training, how all her experience in the field on the other planets and on the Resolute prior to coming to Alpha Centuari had been the deciding factor in getting her the post. How she had been hesitant to be so far from her family after everything they had been through, but she had ultimately decided to follow her heart and do what she had always wanted to do.

He told her about the Endurance. How it eerily mirrored the Resolute and for the first week he couldn’t sleep, waiting for the ship to be attacked all over again. He told her what is was like seeing Earth again, how people had become more desperate to leave, that the planet was dying at a faster rate than they had forecasted and panic was starting to filter into the media and out to the people. It had been hard to watch, knowing he was one of the lucky ones who had made it out but also knowing there were millions out there who wouldn’t.

Don told her of the Hall of Heroes that they had built on the Endurance. It was no longer an alcove, but an actual hall about the size the center room on the Jupiter 2 had been. The walls were lined with pictures of those that had been lost on the missions to Alpha Centauri, plaques underneath with their names and mission dates. Her father, Grant Kelly, was there. Angela’s husband. Ava’s fiancé, George. His friend, Tam. Samantha’s father. Evan. Dr. Smith. And so many others. Judy listened as he told her how he found himself drawn to the hall anytime he was feeling down, hopeless, like he would be stuck out there in the vastness of space forever, anytime he was missing _her_. Her hand found his across the center console and he squeezed it tightly. The hall calmed him, he said. Gave him purpose. Those people hadn’t died in vain. They had died trying to make a better life for all of them.

Before she knew it, they were pulling into her parents’ driveway and simultaneously releasing each other’s hands just as Penny and Will came running out the door. Their eyes met and she knew he had felt it too, that bond, that connection that had been slowly forming between them since he had returned. They climbed out of the vehicle and Don was almost bowled over as Penny ran into his arms full speed.

“Woah, there! Missed me that much, huh?”

Judy watched as Don hugged her brother and sister tightly. When Penny released Don, she came bounding over to Judy and wrapped her in a hug.

“Oh my god, Jude. Is it me or did he get better looking? Please tell me you two reenacted that kiss.” Penny muttered.

“Penny!” she chided. She grabbed her sister by the arm and pulled her back away from Don and her brother. “He’s going to hear you. And no, we did not. Why would you think that?” She could feel her cheeks heating up and she didn’t know why her sister’s words were making her so flustered.

“You like him! Jude, your cheeks are so red right now. Does he know? Has he made a move? I want details.”

“We’re just friends!” She turned away from Penny and palmed her cheeks, trying to cool them down. “There are no details to give, okay?”

“What are you two whispering over here?” Don appeared behind them and Judy felt her cheeks burning even hotter.

“Oh, we’re just having some girl talk.” Penny looped her arm through hers and led them towards the house. “Happy Birthday, Jude. You look so beautiful in this dress. Doesn’t she look beautiful, Don?”

Judy elbowed her in the side. She was going to kill Penny.

“She does.”

Don’s words were spoken softly from right behind her and she had to resist the urge to turn around and look at him. Thankfully, Will came up beside her and she slid her arm around his shoulder.

“Happy Birthday, Judy.”

“Thanks, Will.”

Don watched from behind as the three Robinson siblings walked side by side up the driveway and into the house. This family was truly something special. He had known that from the very beginning and now here he was getting to be a part of all of it.

John and Maureen swarmed Judy the second she walked through the door, hugs, kisses and birthday well wishes given out in multitude. Then Maureen was wrapping him up in a hug and kissing him on the cheek, followed by a hearty pat on the back by John and it felt just like old times.

“Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes,” Maureen said as she headed to the kitchen. “There are drinks on the table. Help yourselves.”

They watched John open a bottle of wine and start pouring glasses. Don took a glass and as Judy and her father began talking about wine, he made his way around the room. He stopped at a side table where a picture of John and a six or seven-year-old Judy were smiling broadly for the camera. There was another next to it of Maureen holding a baby Penny, her red hair sticking out in every direction.

“Cutest baby ever. I know,” Penny quipped as she walked up next to him.

Judy’s laughter rang out and they both turned to look at her. Will was gesturing wildly, and John and Judy were absorbed by whatever story he was telling them. He found his eyes drawn back to Judy, how beautiful she looked in that blue dress, the way her whole face lit up when she laughed. And an idea struck him. He knew exactly what her birthday gift would be.

“Penny, I have an idea, but I need your help. You in?”

“Do you even have to ask?”

\----

“Can I talk to you for a moment?”

Judy followed her dad out to the backyard.

“Jude, that landslide…it wasn’t what you think. There are instances like that happening all over the fourth quadrant.” Her father’s words sent a chill up her spine.

“What do you mean?”

“Turns out there are active tectonic plates in the fourth quadrant that are making it impossible for us to start expanding into that territory. The council is in a panic. They’ve already cleared the land, started expanding the roads. Now they have to find new territory and fast.”

“Dad, why are you telling me this?”

He came over and grasped her by the shoulders. “Because, Jude, you are _the_ most talented doctor on this planet. Most of these other doctors haven’t been out in the field on an uncharted planet, like you have. They’re going to be calling for volunteers for this mission and they are going to need doctors. And as much as I hate to send my baby girl out into the wild, I know how unhappy you are. I know that you miss the excitement of being out there.” She opened her mouth to protest, but John stopped her. “Tell me it’s not true.”

She walked further out into the yard and looked up at the two moons. She did miss being out in the field. Now all she treated were common colds, scrapes and burns, the typical illnesses she would be treating if she were a doctor in a practice back on Earth. And while there was nothing wrong with that, she craved the adrenaline rush that came from exploring uncharted territory, having to think on the fly.

“It might be a good opportunity for you, Jude. Especially after everything that happened with Lawson. Some time away might be nice.”

His words were gentle. Her parents had really liked Lawson and they all thought it would eventually lead to marriage. So, when she told them they had broken up, they hadn’t really understood her reasoning. Penny was the only one who had been behind her decision one hundred percent. But then again, Penny hadn’t liked Lawson from the start. Her father was right, though. Maybe some time away would help her find her center.

John pulled her in for a hug and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Maybe now that Don’s back, he’ll want to volunteer. He likes being in the middle of the action. And you two always worked well together.”

She thought of the fuel mission. Don making her laugh. Him convincing her to open the hatch and let herself be free. That day changed everything for her.

“I’ll think about it.” She gave her dad one last hug. “We should probably get back in there. Don’t want mom sending out a search party for us.”

\----

Dinner was full of laughs as Don regaled them with his many adventures aboard the Endurance. Will told them all about the advanced science program he was in and the projects they were working on and Judy couldn’t help but be so proud of her little brother. Penny told them about the article she wrote for the university’s electronic newsletter. She was working on writing a follow up to ‘Lost in Space’ in her spare time. Judy couldn’t wait to read it.

They finally all said their goodbyes with Judy promising to visit more often and Don given an open invitation to join them anytime. She hugged each of her family in turn, but when she went to pull back from Penny, her sister held her close for a second.

“Have fun tonight,” she whispered.

Judy didn’t even get time to ask her exactly what she meant by that, before her sister was closing the door and she was left alone with Don in the driveway.


	4. Sweet Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needed to leave now. The more time he spent around her, the looser his tongue became. It was so easy to talk to her, flirt with her and the temptation to recreate that kiss from three years ago was dangling in front of him like a carrot on a string. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold out. And yet, he was terrified he was going to push her away if he moved too fast. And that was the last thing he wanted to do.

“So, we’re going to our spot, right?” Don asked, just as they approached the Chariot.

“ _Our_ spot?”

Don was following her around to the driver’s side, but she stopped at the front of the Chariot at his words. She turned around to face him only to find him leaning against the vehicle, arms crossed over his chest and big grin on his face.

“Yes. _Our spot,_ Judy Robinson. I know you did not forget the best damn kiss of your life. A Don West kiss is _unforgettable_.” He had the nerve to give her _that look_. That same damn look he gave her the night he kissed her.

She shook her head. “You really are full of yourself.” But she knew it was true. It had been the best damn kiss of her life. “Get in the Chariot, Don.” They both climbed aboard but the man was relentless.

“The lake it is?”

“Why are you so adamant about this?”

“It’s a surprise. Part of your birthday surprise. But we need to be at our spot for it.”

“One, you didn’t even know it was my birthday until I told you, so how can you have a birthday surprise for me? And two, stop calling it that.”

“We can’t share a moment like we did and not claim the spot as ours. You’re not gonna win that argument, princess. And the surprise…well…I had a little help from your sister.”

She looked over at him, but his face gave nothing away. Penny had helped Don? She thought back to the party and realized there had been about fifteen minutes where Penny had disappeared. Judy had thought she had gone off and was on a call with Vijay, but had she been helping Don instead? She didn’t know if she should be worried or excited. Penny alone could pull off the most elaborate pranks. Add Don into the mix and she didn’t even know what those two could come up with.

She spent the rest of the ride to the lake in silence trying to figure what this “surprise” could be. Don, on the other hand, was humming a merry tune under his breath and Judy had to resist the urge to punch him. When the lake came into view, he abruptly stopped.

“Get the Chariot as close as you can to the shoreline.”

Judy followed Don’s instructions, navigating the uneven terrain and stopping the Chariot right where the grass turned into sandy gravel. As they climbed out of the vehicle and she went to close the doors, Don stopped her.

“No. Leave them open.”

He grabbed her hand and walked her down to the waterline. His eyes raked over her face, pausing on her lips, before coming back to her eyes. He reached out to push an errant curl back behind her right ear as he smiled softly at her.

“Shoes off,” he said. She started to protest but Don stopped her. “Trust me.” His words were so honest, so sincere, she couldn’t say no even if she wanted to. He waited until she had done as she was told before saying, “Wait right here,” and taking off back towards the Chariot.

Judy stood rooted to the spot her heart thudding in her chest. Don leaned into the vehicle and suddenly music started playing from the speakers. She recognized the song instantly. Aerosmith’s “I Don’t Want to Miss a Thing” and she smiled. It was one of her favorite songs. He walked back over to her, slipped off his own shoes and socks and then held out his hand to her.

“Judy Robinson, may I have this dance?”

Judy slipped her hand into his and let him lead her out into the lake. The water was cool against her bare skin, but she hardly noticed. The rest of her body felt like it was ready to burst into flames. When Don’s other hand came around her waist and pulled her flush against him, she could feel the warmth of his hand searing her skin right through the fabric of her dress. It was like every nerve ending in her body had been sent into overdrive.

“Look.”

He directed her attention to the water lapping at their calves as they danced. With each movement, the water lit up, the bioluminescent algae glowing all around them. The effect was otherworldly, ethereal even, like the stars had dropped down to the water and decided to shine on them from below. When Judy looked up at Don’s face, she had tears in her eyes.

“Don…it’s beautiful. Thank you.” She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

“Happy Birthday, Judy,” he whispered into her ear before placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

They stayed like that long after the song ended, Judy’s head on his chest, Don’s arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Everything about this night had gone exactly how had hoped it would. He would have to thank Penny for sneaking out of the party and loading the song onto the Chariot for him. He had known it was one of Judy’s favorites and he thought the lyrics were appropriate. He wasn’t sure how she felt about him yet, so he was taking it slow, getting to know her all over again. But, damn, if he hadn’t wanted to just lean down and kiss her when she had looked up at him with those happy tears in her eyes. When he finally pulled away from her, he could see how tired she was.

“Why don’t we head back? I can drive.”

“Are you sure?” Her words were followed by a yawn and Don laughed.

“Yeah, princess. I’m sure. Put your arms around my neck.”

“Don, I can walk.”

“Don’t argue with me. Just do it.” He was smirking at her.

“Ugh, fine. But I just want to state that I am fully capable of walking myself back to the Chariot.”

“Yeah, I know. But isn’t this much more fun?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her and got an eyeroll in return.

He slipped his shoes on as he stepped on the beach then walked her over to the passenger side and carefully placed her into the seat. “Rest,” he said, before placing a quick kiss to her forehead and leaving her with a wink. As he walked back to get her shoes and his socks, he found himself grinning like an idiot.

Judy’s eyes were already closed by the time he returned to the Chariot. She looked so peaceful, legs curled under her on the seat, body relaxed, the hint of a smile on her lips. Don closed the doors and they took off. Silence reigned and he thought Judy was fast asleep until her sleepy voice met his ears.

“Don?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m glad you’re back.”

“Me too, princess.”

An hour later, as the navigation system told Don they were approaching Judy’s house, he slowed down as he saw a man sitting on the doorstep.

“Uh, Judy…you might wanna wake up. There’s a man in front of your house…” He gently shook her shoulder.

Judy sat up reluctantly, but the second she saw the figure she bolted upright.

“Shit.”

Don turned to look at her. Judy Robinson cursing? Well, that was new.

“Friend of yours?”

“My ex.”

So, this was the infamous Lawson. Penny had let slip some interesting tidbit about the man at dinner tonight and let’s just say, he was not a fan. He pulled the Chariot to a stop and when the other man saw him in the driver’s seat, his entire demeanor changed. Don could see the tenseness in his body, the anger on his face. There was no way in hell he was walking away and leaving Judy alone with this guy.

“Thank you for a perfect night,” her words were clipped, and she was looking straight ahead at Lawson.

“I’m not going anywhere until he’s gone.”

“I’ll be fine, Don. I promise.”

“Still not going anywhere, princess.” And with those words, he got out of the Chariot showing her he would take no arguments.

Lawson was on top of her the second she set foot out of the vehicle. Don found himself stepping toward them both, preparing to jump in if the bastard did anything. The man made his skin crawl. There was something about him he just didn’t trust.

“I thought you were having dinner with family.” His words were accusatory, and he glared at Don as he said it.

“I did.”

“Then who the hell is this?”

“Don West. Mechanic and honorary member of the Robinson clan. And you’re the _ex_ -boyfriend. Larry, wasn’t it?” He walked up to him and extended a hand, but the other man ignored it.

“Lawson,” he ground out between clenched teeth.

Good. Don’s words were getting to him. He wanted to wipe the smugness right off the bastard’s face. He didn’t like the way he was talking to Judy. She didn’t deserve that and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let it continue.

“You’d rather spend time with this clown than with me?” He grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly off to the side. “Jude, I thought you and I – “

Don saw red. Lawson didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence because Don inserted himself between him and Judy and was shoving him backwards out of her personal space.

“Don’t you _dare_ put your hands on her like that again,” he growled out.

Before he knew what was happening, Lawson’s fist was coming at his face. The crack of his nose reverberated through his skull and Don’s vision blurred for a moment.

“Son of a bitch,” he muttered.

His hand automatically went up to cradle his nose, but he saw the other man coming at him again and he changed modes, ducking and swinging, landing a hard punch right to Lawson’s gut. He doubled over, trying to catch his breath and Don took a moment to step back and tend to his nose, keeping his eye on the other man. He could vaguely hear Judy yelling at them both in the background, but the blood was still pounding loudly in his ears as he tried to calm himself.

Judy walked over to the doorstep and picked up what looked like a bottle of wine and a dessert box. She strode over to Dawson and shoved both items into his chest.

“You need to leave. _Now_.”

“Judy – “  
  


“NOW, Lawson.”

She came and stood next to him and Don had to resist the urge to put his arm around her and pull her close to his body. He couldn’t have been more proud of her for standing up to the jerk. But he knew she’d take the gesture as him trying to goad the other man, a symbol of dominance and that definitely was not the way to win over Judy Robinson. They watched Lawson amble off and then she turned to him, concern on her face.

“Let me see it,” she said, as she gently pulled his hands away from his face. She touched the tender flesh and Don winced.

“I don’t understand why everyone feels the need to go for my nose. I mean, come on. This is a good-looking nose. Why not the chin? I’ve got a strong chin. It could take a hit or two.”

Judy just stared at him blankly for a minute. And then she did the last thing Don expected. She burst out laughing, great guffaws that had her doubled over and tears streaming down her face.

“I’m so glad my pain amuses you,” he said dryly. This, of course, made her laugh even harder.

“Come on, you big baby.”

She grabbed his hand and led him into the house. He barely had time to look around before she was shoving him onto a bar stool at the kitchen counter and commanding him to sit still.

“Ready?” she said, hands coming up to brace his nose.

“You’re actually asking me this time?”

“What can I say? You’ve grown on me. I figured I could at least give you that courtesy.” She was smiling softly at him and Don found himself getting lost in her eyes, his heart –

_CRACK_. 

“Son of a bitch!” He reared back, clutching his nose. “That was not right. Not right at all.”

She patted his shoulder placatingly. “You’ll get over it.”

She disappeared behind him and he heard the refrigerator door open and close. Then she was standing in front of him, gently pulling his hands away from his face.

“Here, try this.”

She placed the ice pack gently over the bridge of his nose and waited until his hand came up to hold it. She stepped away and sat down on the stool next to him. He could feel her eyes on him and when he turned, she was leaning against the counter, head against her knuckles, errant curls falling around her face. The sight left him breathless and for a moment they just stared at each other. Judy broke the silence first.

“Why did you do that with Lawson?”

“He shouldn’t have touched you like that. And I didn’t like the way he was talking to you either. The guy is a jerk. What did you see in him anyway?” His words came out more aggressive then he would have liked but he couldn’t help it. Just thinking of the other man made his temper rise.

“He wasn’t always like that.” Her eyes dropped down to her lap and Don could see the sadness on her face. “He was really sweet and kind. But when I told him it was over…it was like he changed. It was a whole different side of him. He was angry. I’ve never seen him that angry. And…I don’t know…he hasn’t been the same since.”

The guilt in her voice broke his heart. He reached out and slipped a finger under her chin, lifting her face so she could see him.

“Judy, you did nothing wrong so don’t you dare feel bad or guilty for the way he was acting. You are an amazing woman and any man that can’t see that is too stupid to be worthy of you.” He could see the tears in her eyes at his words.

“Don West, when did you get so smart?”

“I’ve always been smart, princess. It’s just taken you this long to notice.”

He took the ice pack off and placed it on the counter. He needed to leave now. The more time he spent around her, the looser his tongue became. It was so easy to talk to her, flirt with her and the temptation to recreate that kiss from three years ago was dangling in front of him like a carrot on a string. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold out. And yet, he was terrified he was going to push her away if he moved too fast. And that was the last thing he wanted to do.

“I should probably get going.”

She followed him to the front door. As he reached for the doorknob, she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Don turned to find Judy standing only inches from him. Before he knew what was happening, Judy was pressing the softest, most delicate, chaste kiss to his lips. The moment was fleeting, over seconds after it began but it was seared onto Don’s brain.

“Thank you for a wonderful night.”

Her brown eyes were at half-mast making Don think of other reasons she would look at him like that. He couldn’t find his voice in that moment, so he gave her a terse nod and then walked out the door, his head spinning. If he wasn’t careful, he was going to fall in love with Judy Robinson. _Who are you kidding, West?_ he thought _. You’re already halfway there._


	5. Wants and Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What Ava and I had was over a long time ago and she knows that now.” He wanted Judy to know that as well, that there was nothing standing between them.
> 
> “And she’s okay with that?” 
> 
> “She has to be.” He took a step closer to her. “She’s not the one I want.”

“Hey guys, I need everyone to gather round.”

Ava’s voice rang out loud and clear over the din of the garage. Don slid out from under the Chariot he was working on and got to his feet. He made his way to the back of the garage where Ava was standing waiting for them. She held her tablet in her hand and Don knew whatever it was they were gathering for must be important. Ava rarely held meetings. She trusted her staff to work independently and without incident. Her calling one now had them all a little wary.

“The Council just sent this out. I want you all to listen.”

Any talking was silenced at her words as everyone stood at attention. Missives from the council were few and far between.

“Attention Colonists: We are calling for volunteers from all backgrounds and professions to lead an expedition to Quadrant 7. It will be a two-week mission to determine environmental conditions and suitability for colony expansion. We are looking for scientists, engineers, architects, doctors and mechanics to join us on this expedition. Volunteers with previous experience in similar situations will be given priority, but all are welcome to apply. Those interested should attend one of the information sessions that will be held tomorrow, at noon, in your respective colonies. Please see your immediate supervisor for more information.”

All at once, voices rose up around him.

“What the hell do you think that’s all about?”

“Expedition my ass, more like a death mission.”

“I thought they were expanding into Quadrant 4? Now they want to move into 7?”

“The whole thing sounds shady.”

“I think it sounds interesting, actually.”

Don listened to the conversations around him. He was just as curious as the rest of his team was. He looked up to see Ava watching him from the front of the room. She jerked her chin in the direction of the office and Don made his way through the crowd to meet her there. He closed the door behind him when he entered and took the seat across from her in front of her desk.

“What’s up, boss?”

“This is a shit show.” Ava leaned back in her chair and ran a hand down her face. “The Council messed up. This isn’t just some scouting mission. It’s a ‘let’s find some new land quick cause we can’t build on the land we already cleared and fast’ mission. I shouldn’t be telling you this, but I trust you, Don, and I know you’re going to volunteer. Am I right?”

“The thought crossed my mind,” he replied.

“You’re my best mechanic. Always have been. There isn’t much going on right now here, so this is the right time for you to go off on this expedition. I want to warn you though. This is a rush job which means they more than likely will not be taking all the precautions they should. You know what kind of consequences that can have, especially in a profession like ours. If you do this, I want you to be careful, Don.” She leaned back in her chair and he could see the sadness in her eyes. “I can’t lose you, too.”

Maybe he should have been uncomfortable at her statement, but he wasn’t. He understood what she meant. She had lost her fiancé and it was a loss that to this day she carried around with her every moment. Don knew he was the only other person she had let get close to her since then and losing him would devastate her.

“You won’t,” he said with conviction. “Plus, you know Don West looks out for Don West.”

His words had the desired effect. Ava laughed and he watched as the tension left her body.

“Oh, I know,” she said. “Two words: The Resolute.” She looked pointedly at him and Don had the decency to look sheepish. “Either way, keep yourself safe.”

“I will.”

\----

The meeting hall in Colony 28 was already full and noisy by the time Don, Ava and three others from their team arrived for the Council meeting. He was surprised the by the amount of people wanting to volunteer. A few faces he recognized, but most were strangers, that is until he spotted _her_.

Don locked eyes with Judy across the room. She gave him a small smile and a wave before turning back to her colleagues. She must have made her excuses to the group because a moment later she was walking away from them and down the center aisle toward him.

“You really care about her, don’t you?” Ava’s words were quietly spoken, and he turned to see her standing next to him, a resigned look on her face. “I understand now, Don. I just want you to be happy.”

“I’m sorry, Ava. My feelings for Judy…they haven’t changed, even after all this time. I wish I could be that person for you, but I’m not. And I think you know it.” He hated saying those words to her, but they were the truth. He couldn’t be the man she needed, and she would never be the one he wanted. “Come here.”

He wrapped her up in hug, but she only let the contact last a few moments before she pushed him away. She punched him lightly in the shoulder.

“Are you trying to make me look soft in front of the crew?” He laughed.

“I don’t think that’s even possible. You’re formidable. Most of the guys are scared shitless of you.” He bumped her with his shoulder. “And that’s a compliment.”

He could see Judy watching them and before he could even turn to excuse himself, Ava pushed him away.

“Go. She’s waiting for you.” She was smiling at him and it helped to assuage some of the guilt he felt.

As Don made his way up the aisle toward Judy, he couldn’t take his eyes off her. She was wearing a yellow sundress, her hair down around her shoulders in riotous curls. She was stunning. He knew he was staring, but Judy was too and when he stopped right in front of her, they were both smiling.

“Hey.”

“Hey, yourself. Everything okay? I saw you and Ava talking. It looked pretty serious.” There was a hint of concern in her voice, like she was worried he was upset.

“It’s good. What Ava and I had was over a long time ago and she knows that now.” He wanted Judy to know that as well, that there was nothing standing between them.

“And she’s okay with that?” 

“She has to be.” He took a step closer to her. “She’s not the one I want.” He saw her eyes widen slightly at his words. The dam that had been up between them and holding him back burst and Don found the words just flooding out of his mouth.

“Judy…the other night…that kiss…”

She leaned in close to him, her lips right up against his ear.

“I wanted to kiss you, Don. So, I did.”

Then she turned and walked down the row next to them, stopping in the middle and taking her seat. Don followed her, his heart beating a staccato rhythm in his chest. _Well, damn._ He wasn’t expecting that answer from her.

“So, if I wanted to kiss you…” He let the sentence hang in the air between them as he sat down next to her, his body tilted towards hers.

“There would be nothing stopping you.”

She ducked her head as if she couldn’t believe the words had slipped out of her mouth, but Don could see the smile on her face. Hints of pink were creeping across her cheeks and the sight was endearing. Don leaned over until their shoulders were touching.

“Doc, you can’t say stuff like that. Now I’m going to be sitting here and instead of paying attention, I’m going to be thinking about kissing you all over again.”

Judy shifted closer to him, his right side and her left perfectly flush with each other. She slid her pinky out to graze the back of his hand and Don found himself holding his breath. This woman was going to be the death of him.

“You’re not the only one,” she whispered as she continued to caress the back of his hand.

“If everyone can please take their seats.” Councilman Zahn’s voice rose over the din of the crowd as the other colonists started filing into the seats around them.

Don put his free hand over Judy’s to halt her ministrations.

“If you keep that up, princess, it’s going to get really uncomfortable really fast for me, if you catch my drift,” he whispered. 

Judy looked at him for a moment confused until he pointedly looked down at his lap. A laugh bubbled up from her throat and she slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle it, but not before the first wave broke free. Don could see heads turning their way, but he didn’t care. If he could make Judy laugh, all was right in his world. She pulled her hand back, but Don caught it in his own and slipped his fingers through hers. Now that he could touch her like this, he was going to take every chance he got.

“Thank you all for coming today,” Councilman Zahn began. “As you are all aware, we are leading an expedition into Quadrant 7 to determine suitability for the expansion of future colonies. While we have some knowledge of the terrain from aerial scans, Quadrant 7 has been largely untouched. This means if you are chosen for this mission, you will be venturing into unknown territory. There are no roads, no shelter, no safeguards. We have only explored a small part of Alpha Centauri so our knowledge of its vegetation and wildlife is still young. You will essentially be going in there blind. This is not meant to scare you, but to make sure you are all aware of what you are signing up for.”

There were whispers in the crowd and he could see concern etched on some of the other colonists’ faces. He looked to Judy, but she seemed unfazed as she smiled softly at him and squeezed his hand. There was nothing Councilman Zahn said that the two them hadn’t already encountered in their almost nine-month detour from the Resolute.

“Now, for those of you who are still interested in volunteering, are there any here who have similar experience, maybe off-world expeditions?” Don and Judy raised their hands along with two other people in the room.

“If you could please stand.” They did as they were asked, and all eyes turned to them. “Let’s start with you.” He was pointing at Judy. “State your name and profession and tell us a little bit about your experience.”

“Doctor Judy Robinson. I was one of the colonists on the last voyage of the Resolute. During that time, I spent time on three different uncharted planets, one of those for seven months. I treated several patients in the field, some with injuries related to unknown species of plants and wildlife.”

“Well, Doctor Robinson, that sounds exactly like the kind of experience we need on this mission. Thank you.”

Judy took her seat and when she looked at him, she was beaming. _You’ve got this,_ she mouthed.

“And you, sir,” Zahn directed at him. “What is your name and profession?”

“Don West, mechanic. I was also on the Resolute with Doctor Robinson and spent time on those same planets. I have also been on 10 trips between Alpha Centauri and Earth, 7 of those with the Resolute and 3 with the Endurance so I have experience with all types of machinery, transports and support systems.”

“Very impressive, Mr. West. Thank you.”

They listened as the other two colonists spoke of their experiences (both had been on the Resolute), but Don found his thoughts drifting to the woman next to him. Her words of encouragement were unexpected. It shouldn’t have shocked him. While she came off stoic at times, her heart was so big, and she cared so deeply for everyone within her sphere that she’d do anything for them. And now, Don guessed, he was lucky enough to be encompassed within that sphere.

“This will be an approximately two-week expedition, but it may run longer. So, if you are volunteering, keep in mind that the timeline is flexible. Does anyone have any questions?” Councilman Zahn asked.

A few questions were thrown out from the crowd, but Don found himself only half listening. Two weeks or more out in the field. He had just gotten back from a three-year stint on the Endurance. Did he really want to go out on a mission right away? He thought of Ava’s warning. This definitely wasn’t going to be some cakewalk. And knowing his luck, something was bound to go wrong.

“Doctor Robinson,” Zahn’s voice pulled him back from his thoughts. “Mr. West, Mr. Johnson and Mr. Rodriguez, if you would please meet me up here so I can get your information. Those of you also wishing to volunteer, please see Councilman Meyers,” he pointed to the man on his left. “Thank you all for coming.”

\----

“So, when am I going to see you again?” he asked after they made their way outside.

Don’s hand was resting on Judy’s elbow, his thumb rubbing circles against her forearm. She stood facing him, her body more relaxed than Don had ever seen it. A dreamy smile graced her face and he knew a matching one was on his.

“Eager, aren’t you, West?”

 _West_. So many people called him by his last name but coming from Judy’s lips it sounded different. Seductive. _Dirty_. And he loved it. Wanted to keep hearing it. Would find a way to keep her calling him by it.

“Only when it comes to you, princess.”

She laughed, light and airy and it warmed his heart.

“You have a line for everything, don’t you?” She poked a finger into his chest, but he captured it with his free hand.

“You just make it so easy.” They were both trying not to laugh when Don caught Lawson staring at them over Judy’s shoulder. “We’ve got an audience,” he said as he leaned in close.

“I’m guessing this audience consists of the man you punched on my behalf?” She was smirking.

“You would be correct, Doc.”

“Well,” Judy began, as she placed both her hands on his upper arms. “Why don’t we give him something to really be mad about?”

She went up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss right at the corner of Don’s mouth. Instinctively, his hands went to her waist, holding her there in front of him.

“Judy…”

“Don…”

“Yo, West! Quit your romancing. We’ve gotta go!” Tony’s voice called to him across the street and he looked over to see Ava and the boys laughing.

Judy’s head fell to his chest, her shoulders shaking from her laughter. He followed in her wake, the two of them laughing so hard, they could barely stay upright.

“Guess that’s my cue to go,” Don said once he regained control of himself. He squeezed her hand. “Don’t think you’re off the hook, Robinson.” He winked at her then turned and walked to the Chariot Ava and the rest of his crew were getting into.

Judy watched him walk away, hand in front of her lips trying to cover the giddy grin on her face. She couldn’t stop herself from flirting with Don. After the night of her birthday, she couldn’t stop thinking of him, of what he had done. The lake. Defending her with Lawson. Her spur of the moment kiss. He made her feel wild and free, encouraged it even, a direct contrast to Lawson’s criticism of her anytime she did anything he deemed childlike. The thought wiped the smile off her face. What had she ever seen in him?

As she made her way to the medical Chariot, she observed him. Lawson had been older, handsome, regaled as one of the top doctors. He was impressed by her, her knowledge, her experience in the field. He had never brushed her over as some of the others had because of her age and that alone had her intrigued. At the same time, she was trying to forget Don, trying to tell herself pining for someone who may or may not come back was not how she should be living her life. Almost two years had gone by and she felt like she was walking around in a haze. One kiss didn’t mean anything. It didn’t mean he would come back and want to be with her. It didn’t mean he felt anything for her. It was just _one kiss_. And yet, her heart couldn’t let it go. So, when Lawson started to show interest, it felt good. She felt wanted, _alive_. But he didn’t make her laugh the way a certain mechanic did. And his kisses didn't make her heart run rampant like one kiss from a certain former smuggler did. And as much as she tried, after a year of trying, it still wasn’t enough to fill that void in her heart.

She climbed into the passenger seat and Lawson took off back to Colony 29. She laid back against the headrest and looked out her window and the passing terrain. She couldn’t help smiling to herself.

“He’s a criminal, you know. You’re cavorting with a common criminal.”

Lawson’s words cut through Judy’s reverie. She turned toward him, her eyes narrowed in warning.

“You looked into him?”

“Of course, I did.” His voice held no remorse or shame for what he did. “He’s a convicted smuggler for crying out loud, Judy! How can you associate yourself with such trash?”

Outrage bloomed inside her. _The bastard._

“How _dare_ you? Don is one of the smartest and bravest men that I have ever met. Yes, he has made mistakes. But I will _never_ fault him for his past. If it wasn’t for him, my sister and three other people would not be alive today. My father would not be alive today. He may have smuggled goods into the colonies but that does not make him a bad person.”

“He was convicted! Caught!”

“He gave himself up to save my sister!” Her chest was heaving, and her cheeks were burning as she let loose all her anger. “He willingly turned himself in knowing it would mean losing his freedom to save Penny and three other colonists that the captain was willing to sacrifice to save the rest of the ship. Because of him, my sister is alive today. _Because. Of. Him._ Did you think telling me this was going to push me away from him?”

Lawson remained silent. Judy let forth a humorless laugh.

“My god, you really did, didn’t you? Lawson, Don West was in my life before you and he will be in my life long after you and there is _nothing_ you can do to change that.”

She knew it was like poking a bear, but she couldn’t stop herself. She was tired of having to tiptoe around him. Oh, how she wished she had taken her own Chariot, so she didn’t have to ride back with him. Thankfully, it was only another fifteen minutes to town.

The anger radiating off Lawson matched hers and they spent the rest of the ride in silence. When they reached the Medical Tent, Judy wasted no time in jumping out of the vehicle and away from him. She spent the next few hours immersing herself in her work. When it was finally time to leave, she was glad she had walked to work that morning. She needed the walk back to decompress and absorb everything that had happened that day. But as she came up to the Worker Housing Units, an idea struck her.

Judy pulled out her tablet and logged into the medical database. It was completely against protocol, but she didn’t care. She found Don’s apartment number and headed into the building. It took her a few moments to find his apartment but when she did, she hesitated. Rock music filtered out from behind the closed doorway. Judy stood there, her heart slamming against her ribcage. She was terrified. Judy Robinson never made the first move. And this move felt significant. Yes, she had kissed him the other night. But this…this she already knew would be and mean so much more.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming her nerves. She knocked a little more forcefully than was necessary, then cursed herself. _Way to go, Judy._ The music lowered and then the door was being opened and Judy had to force her jaw from dropping at the sight before her.

Don stood in the open doorway, bare-chested and barefoot, a pair of gray sweatpants slung low around his hips. He seemed taken aback to find Judy standing before him.

“Uh, Judy…hi…um, what-what are you doing here? I mean, not that I’m not happy about it...just wasn’t expecting it…I mean- “

Judy let out a relieved laugh. She wasn’t the only one that was nervous and that made her much more comfortable. Two steps forward brought her right into the open doorway and chest to chest with Don.

“You owe me a kiss, West,” she said, sounding much more confident than she felt. “And I came to collect.”


	6. Scorched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost five years of wanting, five years of holding back every desire he had felt for Judy Robinson came pouring out of him and it was like a damn explosion. Fierce and blinding and so full of heat that if he didn’t know better, he would have believed they were truly engulfed in flames. Because the truth of it was, he had wanted this woman from the moment she had walked into his life and every moment since.

_You owe me a kiss, West…and I came to collect._

Don felt like his brain was short-circuiting. He couldn’t believe she was standing at his door in that ridiculously sexy yellow sundress that had been tempting him all day. When she looked up at him between thick black lashes, his heart nearly stopped.

“Are you going to invite me in?” she said after a few brief moments of silence. The uncertainty was evident on her face. He opened his mouth to speak, but it wasn’t quick enough. What looked like regret flitted across her face before she blurted out “This was a mistake. I – I’m going to go.”

Judy spun on her heel and attempted to bolt through the doorway. Finally, his brain caught up with his body and his arm shot out, encircling her waist. A small gasp escaped her lips at the contact.

“You can’t run away from me that easily,” he said, as he pulled her back against his chest. “You didn’t even give me a minute to process it all. As if I’d ever turn you away. Come inside, Judy. _Please_.”

He definitely couldn’t have her thinking he didn’t want her here. Sure, she had thrown him off kilter showing up out of the blue, but the truth was he had been thinking about her all day. Wondering when he would see her again. Trying to come up with some viable excuse to call her, hear her voice again. But he knew it was too soon. And the last thing he wanted to do was push her away, especially when she was finally just within reach. Fortunately, she made that decision for him.

Judy turned in his arms and for a moment, they both stood transfixed, neither willing nor wanting to move for fear of breaking the intimacy of the moment. She let out a shuddering breath and it was only then he realized that he had been holding his. They both laughed nervously before he led her into the apartment. Once the door closed behind them, he was like a lion stalking its prey, her body backed up against the wall, his hands on either side of the wall caging her in.

“I need you to be sure you want this,” he started. “Once we do this, there’s no going back. I won’t be able to look at you as just a friend anymore.” He looked her up and down, taking in the curve of her hips, the way her dress dipped down slightly showing just a hint of cleavage. When his eyes finally met hers again, he could see the lust burning in them. “It’s hard enough now to look at you that way. _Fuck,_ Judy. Every time you walk into a room…” He dropped his head. If she changed her mind, he didn’t know how he would get through this.

Suddenly, her hands were framing his face, lifting it gently until they were eye to eye. She leaned forward, their lips almost touching. Don had to resist the urge to close the gap between them, take her as he had been dying to do from the moment she showed up on his doorstep.

“I’ve waited three years for this, Don. I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

Those words were all the confirmation he needed before he leaned in and captured Judy’s lips with his own. All the times he had imagined kissing her again, all the sleepless nights on the Endurance when he would lay awake wondering what he would do if he was given one more chance with her came crashing into him. And none of them could even come close to what the reality of the moment was.

Almost five years of wanting, five years of holding back every desire he had felt for Judy Robinson came pouring out of him and it was like a damn explosion. Fierce and blinding and so full of heat that if he didn’t know better, he would have believed they were truly engulfed in flames. Because the truth of it was, he had wanted this woman from the moment she had walked into his life and every moment since.

He ravaged her mouth, taking and taking, selfishly and greedily but he couldn’t stop himself. Judy was right behind him, riding the wave, taking just as greedily from him, clutching at his bare shoulders, a hand sliding up to tangle in the hair at the back of his head. She tugged roughly on it and Don felt a jolt of pleasure low in his belly that had him moaning into her mouth. Judy melted into him at the sound, reciprocating with a moan of her own that made Don weak at the knees and wanting to know what other noises she would make when he had her on her back and at his mercy. But then her hands were drifting down his chest and across his stomach and he could think of nothing but the sensations her petite hands were leaving behind. Scorching trails were left in the wake of her fingertips as they skated across his skin. When she reached the puckered flesh of his burned skin, they both pulled back, pulses racing and chests heaving.

“It’s healing nicely,” she said breathlessly, as she gingerly tested the newly restored skin.

“I had a good doctor and I made sure to follow the doctor’s orders. Contrary to popular belief, I can be a good patient.”

His words had Judy shaking her head and laughing, the sound vibrant and as sweet as honey.

“Don West, you are the least cooperative patient I have ever met.”

When he opened his mouth to protest, she slapped her hand over his mouth, effectively silencing him.

“Nope. Don’t you deny it, West. You know it’s true. I’ll admit, though, it is part of your charm.”

She grinned up at him before removing her hand and placing a quick kiss to his lips. Then she was trailing her lips down his chest and across his stomach in the same path her fingers had taken just moments before. When she dropped to her knees and began planting delicate kisses all along the edges of the burn, he felt his heart swell. No one had ever treated him with such care and tenderness. It was as if the world had shrunk down to just to two of them right here in this moment and nothing else existed. He was overwhelmed with emotion, with sensation, with the word he dared not say but, in his heart, he knew he felt.

But then her hands were slipping beneath the waistband of his sweatpants and she was sliding them and his boxers down his hips as she looked up at him with her big brown doe eyes.

“Judy, you don’t have to.”

A slow smile spread across her face as she freed him, and she licked her lips as she took him in.

“I know I don’t _have_ to, Don. I _want_ to.”

And really, what could he say to that? Then her mouth was on him and he couldn’t form a coherent thought to save his life. The sensation of her tongue running over him had him clutching at the wood grain of the door before him as his other hand fell to tangle in Judy’s mass of curls. Unconsciously, he tightened his grip in her hair. When she let out a moan around him, Don almost came then and there. Her mouth was like heaven. He knew he wasn’t going to last if she kept doing the exquisite things she was doing with her tongue. And then she looked up at him and god, if that wasn’t one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

“I’m not gonna last…” he mumbled breathlessly as he tried to pull away from her.

Judy pulled back slightly but didn’t let go of his hips, effectively stopping him. “We have all night. I’m not going anywhere.” And then her mouth was on him again and he squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to hold back the impending orgasm. But it was useless. All too soon, white streaks were flashing behind his closed eyelids and he was gripping her shoulders as he groaned out her name between every expletive he could conjure.

He could hear Judy’s soft laughter as he came back down from his high. Then he was stepping out of his sweatpants and boxers and being led across the room to his bed, her dress falling to the ground before him. When he looked up, she stood before him in her bra and underwear and she was so fucking beautiful he almost blurted out those words again that he didn’t want to acknowledge let alone think about right now.

Judy held out her hand to him, no words necessary. He knew what this moment meant, what she wanted, what she needed. _Make love to me, Don,_ her eyes said with just that one look. So, he reached out and slipped his hand into hers.

\----

The incessant beeping of a comm permeated the fog of sleep Judy found herself in. She felt the bed dip and a flash of cool air as Don abandoned the space beside her. Rolling over, she caught a glimpse of perfectly rounded ass just before he pulled his boxers up and it had Judy biting her lip and remembering those globes in her hands last night as he took her over and over. She was sure she had an ass fetish now.

Don answered his comm and came and sat back on the edge of the bed, his back to her. He had acknowledged her with a brief nod, but Judy knew whatever the call was about it was not good, as evidenced by the tenseness in his shoulders and the straightness of his spine. She sat up, wrapping her arms around his torso. She placed a soft kiss on his shoulder before laying her head on it, hoping to convey all the support she wanted him to feel.

“But I was told that that wouldn’t affect any future job prospects. That once my time was served, my slate was wiped clean.”

She could hear the anger rising in his voice, but Don kept his calm. She couldn’t hear the person on the other end, but she had an inkling as to who it was. And when he scrubbed his hand down his face, she felt the sadness slip over her like a veil.

“Thank you,” he said a few moments later, his voice resigned.

Don threw the comm down on the bed behind him then buried his face in his hands. Judy reached out and turned his head toward hers.

“Talk to me, Don.”

When he turned to her, she could see the resignation on his face and the look broke her heart.

“I wasn’t picked for the mission because of my past. Because of what I did. Because I’m a goddamn criminal.” He pulled out of her grasp, got up and started pacing the room.

“What do you mean?” she asked quietly.

“Someone found out about the smuggling and expressed their concern for the safety of the mission if I was allowed to participate. Obviously, whoever it is, is going on the mission. But I have no idea how they would have gotten access to my record and why they would have wanted to anyway.” He turned to her. “Maybe they’re right. I am a criminal. That’s all anyone’s going to ever view me as. Doesn’t matter what I do or what I accomplish. Alpha Centuari isn’t a chance to start over. It’s still the same old pricks from Earth. Just in a nicer setting.”

“You are _not_ a criminal. You served your time, Don. You’re a good man.” She grabbed his hand as he got close to her and pulled him to the edge of the bed. She was on her knees on the bed and she let the sheet drop to her waist as she pulled him into her body. “Do you hear me, West? You are. A. Good. Man. Don’t you _dare_ let anyone make you think otherwise.” And then she kissed him, thoroughly, fully, wantonly. She poured every ounce of feeling and emotion she could into that kiss. She wanted him to know, to really know, that she meant every word.

“I don’t deserve you,” he whispered against her lips.

“Let me help you. My father—"

“No.”

“Don—”

“No, Judy. Just leave it alone.” He pulled away from her.

“But I’m sure if he talked to Victor, maybe, he could get the council to change their minds.”

“No!”

His outburst left them both stunned.

“I’m sorry. I just – I don’t think it’s a good idea.” His words were clipped. “I’ve gotta get ready for work. You should probably go.” He grabbed her undergarments and discarded dress from the floor and handed them to her and Judy felt the gesture like a slap in the face.

Shocked at his change in personality, she took her clothes wordlessly and turned her back to him, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. Was Don really kicking her out? After everything? The anger started to bubble up inside her. He could be mad about his situation. She understood that. But there was no way she was going to let Don West take it out on her. Especially after everything they had gone through.

She finished getting dressed, purposely taking her time, a plan forming in her mind. She knew exactly who this person was that expressed “concern” regarding Don. If the bastard thought he could get away with it, well he had another thing coming to him. There was one rule her parents had taught her: Robinsons stick together. And Don was practically a Robinson, always had been. Threaten her family, her loved ones, and be prepared for all hell to break loose. She was John and Maureen Robinson’s daughter and he’d learn that soon enough.

When she turned to Don, there was a look of determination on her face.

“You can be mad at what they are doing to you, Don, but don’t you dare push me away. We’ve both waited so long for this and I’m not going anywhere. You hear me?”

Judy didn’t wait for his reply before grabbing her purse and walking out the door.


	7. Tell Me That You're Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We’re still scum, just in a prettier setting.”
> 
> “You think I don’t know that?” Don spat out.
> 
> “I think you thought that maybe that would change. When you met the Robinsons. When you met Judy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the song "Apologize" by One Republic

The muffled strains of AC/DC’s Thunderstruck filtered into Ava’s office. She tried to ignore it. Really, she had. She was used to the music in the garage being loud. Hip hop, rock, blaring throughout the day. But none at the ear shattering levels Don had been playing his music at for the last three hours.

Clearly, something had happened to upset him. And she would bet the five bottles of whiskey she had stashed all around the garage (courtesy of Don, of course) that it had something to do with the prestigious Doctor Robinson. But enough was enough. She didn’t care what you did on your own time. There was one rule in the garage: Leave your personal life at home. Apparently, that rule had slipped Don’s mind this morning.

Ava stalked into the garage, her ire simmering just under the surface. When she reached the audio unit built into the back wall, she jabbed the power button so hard, she felt the effect reverberate up her arm. She walked over to the Chariot Don was working on, his brown work boots the only part of him visible beneath the vehicle. With more force than was necessary, she kicked him, the impact forcing the dolly he was laying on to slide a few inches to the left.

“What the – “

“Get your ass out here, West. Now!”

She stood back, arms crossed over her yellow jumpsuit and a pissed off look on her face.

“Oh, shit. He’s in for it now.” She heard Johnson mutter somewhere behind her.

The words were followed by male laughter and she had to hold back the smirk that threatened to break free.

“Was that really necessary?” Don complained as he pulled himself out from under the Chariot.

He wiped his grease strained hands on a towel he pulled from his pocket as he looked at her expectantly. It was the wrong move. Ava glared at him.

“My office,” she ground out.

She turned, not looking back to see if he was following. He was smarter than that. He knew not to cross her when she was pissed.

“Boss lady is not happy. Watch your cojones,” she heard Tony say with a laugh as she left the garage.

By the time she walked around her desk and sat down, he was right behind her, closing the door and slipping into the seat directly in front of her.

“So, are you going to tell me what the hell that was all about?” he asked.

“I’m the one that should be asking you that,” she fired back. “Are you trying to make the rest of us deaf?”

At least he had the gall to look remorseful.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“What is going on?” She asked, her voice much softer. “Did you and Judy have a fight?"

“What? No. No. Not really. It’s not that.”

He ran a hand through his dark hair, a telltale sign he was uncomfortable.

“Then what?” she prompted.

“They denied my request to join the mission. Someone, another participant, found out about my record and lodged a complaint. Said they didn’t feel safe. So, they gave me the boot. I guess I should have seen it coming.”

Ava observed him for a moment. She could see the disappointment on his face, the shame in his eyes. Knowing Don as long as she had, they were not emotions she had ever seen him project, at least not openly. Not before. Or rather, not before _her_.

“Did you expect otherwise?”

He looked up at her words, then shrugged.

“You know me. I’ve always been honest with you so I’m going to tell you the truth,” she started. “This dream of Alpha Centuari, of what it’s supposed to be, is just that – a dream. And that dream wasn’t meant for people like us, Don. It was meant for people like the Robinsons, people with money and status and families. You remember the propaganda – ‘A Place Where the Best of Humanity Can Thrive Again.’ That never meant us.

People like you and I, Johnson and Miguel and the rest of crew, we’re expendable. We’re laborers. There are millions of us back on that shithole of a planet. The fact that we’re here just means we ended up being the lucky ones that got to escape. But that doesn’t mean anything changed for us. Look at what we had to do just to get here. Ten trips before we could even permanently set foot on this planet. And now that we’re here, we’re basically relegated to the projects because we’re not deemed worthy enough to have our own houses. We’re still scum, just in a prettier setting.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Don spat out.

“I think you thought that maybe that would change. When you met the Robinsons. When you met Judy.”

She let the words hang in the air between them. Don kept his eyes on his hands in his lap, his mind somewhere else. When he didn’t say anything after a few moments, she continued.

“I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with wanting that. With hoping. But this is who we are, Don. That family, that girl, they’re not like everyone else. They see you for who you are. They’re an anomaly. The rest of the world isn’t like that. They’re going to see you for your mistakes whether you made up for them or not.”

“So, what am I supposed to do? Just walk away? Give up everything I have with her because we’re different?” She could hear the anger in Don’s voice.

“No. Not at all. Just know that you’re going to have challenges like this one. Know that it’s not going to be easy. You’re going to have to accept that.”

“I know.” He gave an exasperated sigh. _“I know.”_

“Good. Now that we got that out of the way,” Ava told him. “You know the rules.”

Don groaned. She could only grin. Ava was going to enjoy this. She grabbed the large orange bucket in the corner. It was filled with car wash solution, wax, a soft rag, and a wash mitt.

“All three Chariots. Hand wash and wax. And West,” she said as she handed him the bucket. “No streaks.”

\----

Judy threw her keys and purse down on her kitchen counter and sighed. She should have been giddy. Should have been basking in the afterglow of having spent the night with Don freaking West. She grinned. Okay, she still was.

It had been perfect. Everything she had dreamt it to be was just that – a dream. The reality of it had been soooo much better. The way he had touched her, so reverently, as if she were important, precious, _loved_. She closed her eyes, the image of Don above her appearing in her mind. The way he had looked at her just before he had slowly slid into her. She traced her fingertips over her lips remembering how he had dropped his lips to hers and kissed her so fiercely that her head was spinning when they finally parted.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Judy’s eyes flew open and she withdrew her fingers, a blush rising instantly to her cheeks. _Get it together,_ she told herself.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

She dug into her purse and pulled out her comm where she had stashed it the night before. The screen showed the call was coming from the office of the High Council. She pressed the receive button.

“This is Judy Robinson.”

“Miss Robinson,” the voice on the other line said. “This is Councilman Zahn. I’m just calling to let you know that we have chosen you for the exploratory mission. You are to report to Colony 18 in two days. You will be assigned to Team 5 and will meet with them in the Town Hall at 10 am. From there you will receive your directives. Do you have any questions?”

“Is there anything that I need to bring, supply-wise?”

“No. Everything will be provided for you. Feel free to bring your personal medical bag, but you will have all other supplies you need at your disposal.”

“Thank you, Councilman,” she replied.

After the called ended, she walked over to her couch and sat down. She was excited for the mission, ready to explore new territory. But then she thought of Don.

The way he had reacted … she knew it wasn’t aimed at her. He was frustrated and he had every right to be. Her disappointment came in his reaction to her. She had craved to feel his arms around her again. Hear him whisper naughty words in her ear as he begged her to stay. Instead, he had dumped her clothes in her hand and came close to crushing her heart in the process. Judy let her head drop onto the back of the couch. She wanted to go back and erase those last couple of hours. Go back to those moments before the phone call when she was wrapped up in the warmth of Don’s body.

Judy sat up straight and grabbed her comm. She knew exactly what she had to do.

“Hey Jude. Everything okay?”

John Robinson’s voice boomed out of the device.

“Dad, I need your help.”

\----

_Man up._

Don paced back and forth in front of the medical tent, his nerves getting the better of him. The look on Judy’s face when he handed her her clothes ripped his insides to shreds.

Even though he hadn’t made the cut for the expedition, he knew Judy would have. That meant he was working with limited time. The last thing he wanted was for her to leave with this hanging over them.

Don took a deep breath, steeled himself, then walked through the doors. The redheaded woman he had seen the day he arrived was inside, stocking supplies. She looked up the moment he walked in and burst into a huge smile.

“You’re Don, right? Judy’s friend?” She came over a shook his hand. “I’m Allison. She’s back in the greenhouse.”

Allison pointed him to a door in the back and gave him a mischievous wink. Interesting.

He walked out the back door and into bright sunlight. The door led directly into the greenhouse and he was taken back to the Water Planet and the makeshift greenhouse him and the Robinsons had built there.

Unable to sleep, he had wandered out there intending to roam the aisles and clear his mind. Instead, he spotted the young doctor crouched down inspecting a plant, clad only in a white tank top and pink paisley pajama pants. He cleared his throat to warn her she wasn’t alone, but when she turned around, his breath caught. Judy was clearly not wearing a bra and the white shirt left very little to the imagination. Don averted his eyes as quickly as he could, but not before he got a good eyeful of what she was hiding beneath those clothes.

“I didn’t mean to intrude,” he said, trying to keep his eyes trained on her face.

“Oh, it’s fine. I was just checking on some of the medicinal plants. I was actually getting ready to head to bed.” She laid a hand on his arm as she passed. “Goodnight, Don.”

Then she was gone, and Don was left with the image of pert brown nipples beneath a white tank top, a raging hard on and the realization that he couldn’t deny how he felt for Judy anymore. Then there was the knowledge that he could never let anything happen. At least not now, not under her parents’ roof. Not like this.

Don came back to the present. How had he forgotten that moment until now? He would have to tell Judy one day about it. How she had made him feel. How had wanted her even back then. That was if she forgave him.

He moved further into the space. Five aisles of plants in various stages of growth filled the structure and right in the thick of it she stood.

He walked toward her, the sunlight streaming across her face, her hands covered in brown gloves. She glanced up at him and gave him a soft smile before turning back to her work. When he reached her, he could feel the tension between them.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hi.”

She kept working, placing fresh soil into the pot in front of her. Don reached out and pushed a stray ringlet behind her hair, the action causing her to pause and turn towards him slowly.

“I’m sorry.”

She eyed him curiously for a moment before wiping her hands and removing her gloves.

“After everything that happened last night, what you did this morning … that hurt, Don. That _really_ hurt.”

He gently clasped her hands between his and was surprised when she let him. He ran his thumbs over the backs of her hands trying to soothe her. He had to fix this. He had to.

“I know. I never meant to hurt you, Judy. Forgive me. _Please_.”

He couldn’t stop himself. Before he knew what he was doing, his hands were on her face and he was stepping into her body. He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

“Judy…”

She was the one who closed the gap between them, fusing their lips together in a searing kiss. Her hands wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. He let himself drown in her, absorbing all he could, just in case this was the last time he would get the chance to have this part of her. When the kissed ended, she laid her head on his chest and Don snaked his arms around her, trying to hold on to the moment as long as he could.

“I told you, you couldn’t push me away,” she said softly against his chest.

It was like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. He hadn’t messed this up. Not yet, at least.

“That you did, princess.”

They stood in the stillness of the greenhouse for a few minutes, Don enjoying the feel of her in his arms. He could stay this way forever.

“I have to be in Colony 18 on Thursday,” she finally said. “I’m leaving tomorrow afternoon and staying overnight since it’s a 5-hour drive.” She looked up at him. “I get off at 9 tonight.”

“Is that an invitation, Robinson?” he said, as his hands slid down to cup her ass.

“Maybe I’m not being clear enough,” she said, a big grin on her face. “Come over tonight and fuck me, West.”

“Judy Robinson, you have a filthy mouth and I _fucking_ love it.”

The two of them burst of laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cojones - spanish slang for balls :P
> 
> Thank you for reading and all the lovely comments and kudos!


End file.
